1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electric steering lock device and an electric steering lock method for locking steering by the fitting of a locking rod into a steering column.
2. Background Information
One example of an electric steering lock device is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2003-252174. In this publication, a steering lock control system is disclosed that uses a locking limit switch and an unlocking limit switch in the electric steering lock device for locking the steering by the fitting of a locking rod into a steering column. The locking limit switch turns on when the locking rod reaches a locking stop position, and the unlocking limit switch turns on when the locking rod reaches the unlocking stop position.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved electric steering lock device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.